Kapan Nyusul?
by Miku Hinata Hatsune Hyuga
Summary: SasuSaku,SaiIno,NaruHina,BRIPTU Norman ?   ada apa dengan mereka semua  simak selengkapnya disini!


Anime:Naruto & Vocaloid

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto & (gak tau nama diclaimernya Vocaloid)

Character:SasuSaku,SaiIno,NaruHina,PeinKon,JiraTsu,ShikaTema,NejiTen,Miku Hatsune (?),Rin Kagamine (?),Len Kagamine (?)

Rated:K+

Genre:Humor

Warning:OOC, GaJe, Eror, L3841

Jika tidak berminat membaca jagan baca

~KAPAN NYUSUL?~

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah (yaiyalah hidup, masa' matilah) *Digampar, seorang wanita (yaiyalah wanita, masa' waria) *gampar LAGI

Yang bernama Sakura Haruno (Bila Cedal silahkan baca tulisan ini:SAKULA HALUNO, klo tidak ya gak usah!), Dan Pacarnya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha (Mau2nya ma Sakula Haluno) *gampar pake' sandal.

Dan pada Suatu hari, disaat pasangan SaiIno menikah (wehehew, prikitiew SUsu kedeLE mode on), NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema .EL

Diundang di pesta pernikahan itu (Kok gue kagak diundang T.T).

Tetapi Diantara Para tamu undangan (Harap Berdiri oo salah), Hanya SasuSaku yang belum menikah (Kasihan XD) Saat Pesta akan dimulai Sakura yang telah ditunggu lama oleh Hinata dan Naruto pun belum berangkat2 sampai akhirnya Naruto Marah2 Gaje

"Eh! Sakula Itu dimana Hinata?, Lama sekaleee"(Cedal dia) Kata Naruto Sambil Marah2 kaya' Orgil (Memang dasarnya Orgil :P)

"I..Iya sebentar, Aku akan eSeMeS dia"Kata Hinata Sambil ketakutan (ngapa juga takut?, Kan ada gue ckckckckck!)

**To: Sakura**

Eh, Kamu dimana? Naruto marah2 tuh _

**To:Hinata**

I..Iya Sebentar, Sasukenya belum jemput mungkin lagi nonton BRIPTU. Norman Kamaro, dia kan Suka lagu chaiya2, Pecinta India gitu loh…

**To:Sakura**

! _

**To:Hinata**

Iyaaaaa! _

5 menit kemudian SasuSaku yang terlambat itu datang (Akhirnya BRIPTU. Norman pun ditinggalkan Sasuke XD)

"Ayo Cepetan keburu rame!" kata Naruto yg masih marah2 karna Sakura yg lemot kaya' computer author (huwahahahahaha XD)

"AYO!"Seru Hinata,Sakura,Sasuke dengan Seksama (mang berseru seksama?)

Sampai dihadapan SaiIno, SasuSaku, Naruhina memberikan selamat yg berupa kalimat **"AKHIRNYA NIKAH JUGA!SELAMAT YA!" **(maklum pasangan yg teramat gila), Saat Sakura bersalaman dengan Pein/Pain selaku Ayah dari Ino, Pein/Pain Berkata pada Sakura **"Kapan Nyusul?"**

Sakura merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan itu.

Waktunya Sasuke Unjuk Gigi (gigi lo mang putih sas?)

"saya akan menyumbang lagu hari ini"

"Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya"Sasuke nyanyi GAJE =_='

(dasar sarap!)

akhirnya 2 bulan kemudian pasangan teramat-amat sangat (L3841) kurang waras dan mantan penghuni RSJ Magelang Jawa tengah (ngapa bawa2 RSJ Magelang?) itu pun Menikah (Prok…Prok…Prok) dan saat pernikahan itu, Ino dan Hinata Pun mulai gila karena saat bertemu mereka berdua berteriak **"AKHIRNYA NIKAH AMA SASUKE!"** dan itu teriak di jalan raya (dasar wong sarap trans:dasar orang sarap).

1 tahun kemudian, ke-3 pasangan tersebut itu memiliki anak .

Pasanga NaruHina memiliki anak bernama Hatsune Miku yg imut mirip author.(Arigatou2)

Pasangan SaiIno memiliki anak bernama Kagamine Rin yg cantik mirip author. (terima kasih2)

Pasangan SasuSaku memiliki anak bernama Kagamine Len yg cakep mirip

Pacar Author huwahahahahaha XD(Thank you2)

Setelah Sekian lama (aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu, kok jadi Ridho Roma sie?)memiliki anak, tak terasa anak2 mereka telah berumur 7 tahun.

Tiba2 Jiraiya, Ayahanda Sakura meninggal dunia (ayo baca yasin sama2, agar almarhum bias masuk Neraka XD)*digampar Tsunade.

Sakura & Tsunade, Ibu Sakura sedih (L3841) karna telah ditinggal pergi ayahnya (Pulang kapan Memang?), Semua teman2 dan orang tuanya yg masih hidup (yaiyalah, mank yang mati mau ikut?) teryata Pein/Pain dan Konan orang tua Ino ikut dalam Resepsi Penguburan (mang ngubur ada resepsinya?)ayah Sakura, karma Sakura masih Tersinggung karma omongan pein dulu, dia membalasnya dengan cara yang sama yaitu mengejek

(JAGAN TIRU ADEGAN INI)

"Om2 **KAPAN NYUSUL?"**

"Apa Lo bilang?"

"Bercanda Om , Aku mau bales yang dulu

"Ok2, Kita udahan ejek2annya jagan lagi, kasihan para pembacanya pusing baca fic yang gak jelas ini

"yayayayyaya"

Dan akhirnya, Semua hidup dengan Bahagia Kecuali Jiraiya yg Sudah Meninggal XD

**~OWARI~**

Gaje kan?

Len:Buset dah author ngapa gue jadi anak SasuSaku ogah amat!

Author:Udah2 gak papa lagi

Rin:Horee! Aku anaknya SaiIno

Author:*sweatdrop

Miku:=_='

Author:Ngape?

Miku:Gpp

RIVIEW PLEASE….n_n


End file.
